How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's third movie spoof of How the Sylvester Stole Christmas. Cast *Sylvester the Cat as The Grinch *Tweety the Bird as Max the Dog *Anais Watterson as Cindy Lou Who *Whoville People - Various People Gallery Sylvester.png|Sylvester as The Grinch Tweety Bird.png|Tweety as Max Anais-3.png|Anais Watterson as Cindy Lou Who E.b. speaking to people.png|Various People as The Whoville People (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 1 (English) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 2 (Spanish) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 3 (Spanish) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 4 (Spanish) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 5 (English) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 6 (Spanish) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 7 (English) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 8 (English) *James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 9 (English) Voice Cast (English) *Narrator - Radar Overseer Guy *Sylvester - Microsoft Sam *Tweety - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Anais - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Other Various Characters - Speakonia Voices Voice Cast (Spanish) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Sylvester - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Tweety - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Anais - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Other Various Characters - Loquendo Voices Soundtrack *You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch - Thurls Ravencroft (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) *Welcome Christmas - Dr. Seuss (How The Christmas Stole Christmas) Trivia *The engine on the train, that is owned by Peter Venkman is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, that is hauling a coal tender, coach, and boxcar, which are also owned by Peter Venkmen. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s, and from the 1830s until 1928, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work of every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels) *This will feature the main poster in the intro and a still picture of Sylvester, Anais, Tweety, and various people in the end. Category:James Graham Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Parodies Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Movies-Spoofs Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Movies